


Косяки

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, References to Drugs, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Весёлые приключения Неро под запрещёнными веществами в Фортуне.





	Косяки

**Author's Note:**

> Большая скидка на то, что это 2011 год и с тех пор всё поменялось.  
> Столько несуразной несерьёзности сколько возможно.  
> Когда-то было вдохновлено не только заявкой на фесте, но и Растаманскими сказками. И дубляжом ПКМ, наверное.

Кредо смотрел на часы, уже перестав замечать движение стрелки, вспоминая все знакомые ругательства. Рыцарю очень хотелось спать в четыре часа утра, но он сидел на кухне и с завидным упорством вливал в себя чай. Зеленый, холодный и несладкий.

Еще немного и его терпение бы лопнуло, а все нехорошие слова вылились нескончаемым потоком, но, к счастью соседей, Кредо осталось ждать совсем чуть-чуть…

В коридоре щелкнул замок, раздраженно заскрипела дверь, раздалось громкое «тсс!» и следом — сдавленный смех. Кто-то звучно приложился об косяк (тут Кредо засомневался, что это к нему), а затем из тьмы коридора в кухню ввалился самый молодой из рыцарей Фортуны.

Неро выглядел вполне адекватно, вид даже не портил венок из гвоздик на шее и роза, прикрепленная сзади вместо меча.

— О, Кредо! — парень улыбнулся и выложил из кармана на стол зеленые листья. — А хлеба не было.

«Алкоголь?» — подумал пораженный Кредо, чуть не подавившись чаем.

— Неро, ты где был?

Парень задумался, напряг мозги и в следствии этого процесса чисто машинально стал накручивать волосы на палец, вспоминая богатую на события ночь.

***

Первое, что он вспомнил — это горящие азартом голубые глаза и неожиданно закончившийся в бокале лед. Потом непривычное ощущение, когда не удалось сфокусировать взгляд на чем-то одном, и довольно веселая музыка, отвлекающая от этой затеи, издаваемая главным органом Собора, под которую они так весело отплясывали. Пошло что-то медленное, и Данте объявил белый танец.

Неро долго смотрел по сторонам, избегая взгляда охотника, но, решившись, краснея под взглядом пустых доспехов, пригласил его.

«Я уж думал, что ты меня не выберешь», — негромко сказал Данте, после того, как Неро повис на нем, с трудом переставляя ноги в такт музыке, которую из органа выжимали те самые пустые доспехи.

И блин, он очень точно подметил, ведь в помещении кроме них, больше никого не было.

А потом был тост за чудесные голубые глаза, прекрасные светлые волосы, стильные заклепки на плаще… Когда Неро перестал смеяться и попросил охотника отойти от зеркала, наконец повернуться лицом и для разнообразия чокнуться с ним, охотник смешно фыркнул и предложил сыграть в игру.

Молодой рыцарь так и не понял правила, во время их объяснения он втыкал на пустую бутылку и после команды «Бежим!», с трудом понимая, что делает, рванул следом за Данте. К чести Неро, качающиеся стены и шаткий пол не смогли увести его от цели. И после того, как сын Спарды присел за колонной, парень неловко приземлился рядом, приложившись о какой-то выступ копчиком.

— Тсс! — шикнул на него Данте. — Пацана спугнешь.

Неро послушно заткнулся и навалился ему на плечо, стараясь увидеть, кого они тут караулят.

— А зачем мы его ждем?

— За тем, что ключи от винного погреба находятся у него. Смекаешь?

— Данте, а может, хватит на сегодня? — многострадально спросил Неро, пытаясь остановить потолок, устроивший бессмертное Родео.

— Эх, пацан, сделали из тебя неженку. Не пьет, не курит, обнаженных девушек видел разве что в журналах, при слове «секс» — готов от стыда лопнуть, а презервативы наверняка надувал в качестве шаров.

— Не, ну я… — начал парень в свое оправдание.

— Заткнись, — осадил его Данте, — ты что, совсем не рад моему приезду?

Неро хотел искренне удивиться: при чем тут это — но не успел. Ну и конечно, он был безумно рад встретить полудемона. Особенно под вечер, в компании демонов (которых он держал за балахоны в одной руке) и полупустой бутылки скотча.

«Пацан! — радостно выдохнул перегаром Данте, разбудив полквартала и выпустив демонов, которые поспешили смыться, успев наслушаться баек от охотника. — Гулять пойдешь?»

«Накрылся поход за хлебушком», — обреченно подумал парень, но в тоже время радуясь, что наконец-то проведет нормальный вечер в компании нормального полудемона. Выпьет чего-нибудь крепкого и услышит занятные рассказы от Данте, коего в тайне мечтал увидеть уже давно.

К слову, Данте тоже был рад преподнести много «полезных» знаний такому смышленому пацаненку, тем более, приехал он именно к нему.

Затоварившись спиртным, приобняв вновь приобретенного собутыльника и вспоминая хорошие анекдоты, они направились в тихое, уединенное место, где им никто не стал бы мешать в столь поздний час, а именно — в собор на площади.

Вот только с одним Неро промахнулся (он вообще в этот вечер часто попадал не туда — синдром поиска приключений сказывался), слово «нормально» в списке Данте отсутствовало.

***

«Нет, ну вот так оно и было», — подумал Неро, но от чего-то не торопясь рассказывать об этом хмурому Кредо, который хорошенько дал ему по рукам, чтобы он перестал крутить его бородку.

— С тобой все в порядке? — уточнил он, на что Неро ответил кивком. — Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день?

Здравую мысль — «день баттхёрта» — Неро загнал в самый угол сознания и, отрицательно мотнув головой, напрягшись, ведь если он скажет хоть слово, то Кредо мгновенно выкупит какой он.

А Кредо всегда очень точно угадывал, чем так порадовал желудок на празднике тот или иной его подчиненный. Наверное, потому, что обычно эти праздники посещал лично, и даже пробовал что-то, но пьяным начальника еще никто и никогда не видел. Вообще, это был баг, так как на Кредо даже запах алкоголя действовал, как хороший кувшин.

— Сегодня праздник, и Его Святейшество будет читать проповедь о ВРС. Ты должен там присутствовать. Да, и Кирие просила не опаздывать… Ты пил?!

Неро изо всех сил замотал головой в разные стороны и выдохнул «нет», когда на просьбу призрачного унитаза подойти поближе, его желудок решил вернуть плененные раньше продукты.

И согнувшись пополам, Неро обрадовал Кредо испачканным мундиром.

«Он что, еще и сигареты курил?!» — подумал Кредо, учуяв слабый запах дыма.

И тут Неро вспомнил, что же там было дальше…

***

На самом деле все было не так уж и плохо…

— Вот он. Попался! — полудемон метким ударом по ногам сбил монаха, которому этим вечером не посчастливилось услышать чью-то перебранку в главном зале и решившему проверить в чем дело.  
Данте вполне дружелюбно стукнул упавшего рукоятью меча по голове и с победным «нашел!» вытащил у него из рук связку ключей.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — охотник погремел связкой. — Покажи, где тут у вас погреб.

— А с ним что? — Неро кивком указал на монаха, его названного брата. То есть парню совсем не нравилось, когда Кредо поочередно отчитывал всех за проступок одного, а потом с невозмутимым видом говорил: «Помолимся, братья». А эти братские моления Неро не очень любил, да и не понимал, как эти братья-идиоты постоянно попадаются, поэтому вполне справедливо наступил брату на руку, проходя мимо.

— А его тут оставим. Свидетели нам не нужны, — многозначительно протянул Данте, устремляясь за ним.

Дверь погреба категорически отказалась принимать ключи, на что охотник справедливо решил ее снести.

— Пацан, ломай!

— Да мне ж потом…

Охотник настойчего привлек его к себе и, глядя в глаза, честно добавил:

— А я вашему главному скажу, что его подчиненный не захотел устроить мне экскурсию, но при этом выпил почти половину запасов.

Неро представил, что с ним сделает бородатый, да и Кредо постарается, — вообще, он конкретно попал.

— Так что давай, работай ручкой.

После того, как железная дверь героически легла в хлам, Данте проскользнул в образовавшийся проем, а парень, серьезно обидевшись, что его так нагло используют, полез следом…

***

— Совсем плохо? — участливо поинтересовался Кредо, заботливо заливая сухие ромашки кипятком.

Неро, закутанный в теплый плед, монотонно угукнул, пытаясь понять, прикол ли это, что фартук непосредственного начальника отдает голубым цветом, или правда.

— Пройдет, — Кредо передал ему горячую чашку, пригладил растрепанные светлые волосы и поправил край пледа. — Главное, не мешай так много всего.

«Так он понял?!»

А потом Неро вспомнил, как и чем пугал белого друга, и заключил, что в общем-то сложно было не понять. И еще ему показалось, что Кредо уже не в первый раз спасает кого-то от похмелья.

«Неужели Кирие тоже?!»

Потом он конечно понял, что это измена, но в первое время сильно испугался.

— Сейчас должно стать легче. Потом сходишь в душ, затем сон, и в десять ты должен быть в соборе, — Кредо протянул ему руку, в которой были зажаты таблетки. — Не опаздывай!

Не долго думая, парень поцеловал протянутую руку и, пробормотав «Ваше Святейшество, я помыл статую Спасителя, хотя хер его знает, зачем вам это» (тут Кредо подумал о тяжелых наркотиках), ушел по направлению к своей спальне. Но безрассудный рыцарь не преодолел столь дальней дороги, улегшись на диване по пути, где через пару часов его сразил отходняк.

Кредо тяжело вздохнул, прикидывая, как ему поступить на такой финт ушами, уже догадываясь, как его отымеет начальство на ковре, когда перед утренней молитвой обнаружат статую.

— Ладно, я пошел, — он чмокнул свое несостоявшееся чадо, мучавшееся на диване, в висок и вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

А Неро вспомнил всё, что повергло парня в шок. Надолго. Так надолго, что он опоздал в собор. А дело было вот в чем…

***

— А ты ломался, — со смехом добавил Данте, глядя на парня, который весело прыгал среди бочек. — Пацан, а с чего тебя так снесло?

Неро запнулся обо что-то в темноте и чуть не упал, при этом звонко смеясь.

— Это были волшебные пилюли.

— Черт! — Данте похлопал себя по карманам. — Ты как умудрился у меня эту дурь спереть?

Поймав проносившегося мимо за капюшон, охотник настойчего усадил его рядом.

— Никогда не повторяй в домашних условиях, — предупредил Данте парня, хотя в темноте, кроме руки Неро, нихрена не было видно.

Мелькнул огонек зажигалки, и Неро целую секунду наблюдал за ним, пока тот раскуривал. Явственно потянуло чем-то горьким, а потом полудемон протянул ему косяк.

На здравую мысль «Какого хера я делаю?!» парень вдохнул горький дым и закашлялся.

— Не, не правильно делаешь! — Данте засмеялся. — Ты что, не курил ни разу? Вот, смотри.

Охотник приобнял его за плечи и, глубоко затянувшись, коснулся его губ, передавая горький дым. И тут Неро вставило конкретно.

Он откинул голову на плечо Данте, через ткань чувствуя его тепло в проклятом холодном помещении, светящимися пальчиками запутался в светлых волосах полудемона, отвечая поцелуем на прикосновение.  
А потом темнота стала такой осязаемой, и в ней очень красиво взрывались такие маленькие феерверчики…

— Пацан, твой первый поцелуй? И твоя первая затяжка? — выдохнул Данте, посмеиваясь, и касаясь губами его щеки.

У Неро горят не только щеки, но и задница, видимо, предчувствуя приключения. Но самое страшное, что он чувствует, как весь мир стремительно сокращается в одно маленькое расстояние между ними. А еще парень слышит, как в такт его сердцу бьется чужое. И среди всего этого, осознает, что красный цвет… цветы… да, цветы — это неплохо.

— Тебе пойдет, — соглашается Данте, почему-то представляя парня в милом коротеньком красном платье. Но, подобно Неро, свои глюки не высказывает.

— Можно еще?

— Что?

— Дядя, не прикидывайся, — говорит Неро, довольно сильно прикусив его за нижнюю губу.

— Пацан, нарываешься! — честно предупредил охотник. — Я же не железный.

— Всегда думал обратное.

Это как игра с огнем, и Неро искренне надеется, что его должно обжечь.

(п/а: лирическое отступление: яой/слеш/слюни/сопли — вырезаны. На правах рекламы.)

Нет, ничего не было и да, увлеклась. Простите.)

Так или иначе, через некоторое время Неро уже шел домой, периодически здороваясь с плывущими мимо фиолетовыми утюгами. Венок из гвоздик, сделанный Данте, перекочевал со лба на шею, а стоящие по краям дороги столбы, уверяли, что он все сделал правильно.

***

Вот так молодой рыцарь Ордена, Неро, вспоминал свои веселые приключения, всё больше и больше выпадая в осадок. А ведь он никогда особо слабонервным и впечатлительным не был, и шел-то он за хлебом и даже Кирие подарок завернул в голубой сверток. Где-то он слышал, что девушки тонкие намеки понимают с полпинка…

***

Тем временем Кредо, теряя лицо и резервный запас слов, ужасался беспорядку, творящемуся в Соборе: в зале повсюду валялись цветы, разных названий, но все ярко-красного цвета, а на статуе было нацарапано корявым почерком и неграмотно «Прашу руки Вашего сына. Нэкро».

А тем временем, пока в зале наводили порядок, Санктусу уже доложили о произошедшем безобразии и муд… то есть Агнус, честно предложил опробовать найденный пакетик с «любопытным» содержимым.

История умалчивает, как Его Святейшество согласился, потому что уже в хлам убита. Нет, ну вы же догадываетесь, что там мог наговорить укуренный Санктус?


End file.
